


The pros and cons of breaking your arm

by lemonskies



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonskies/pseuds/lemonskies
Summary: Felix breaks his arm and has trouble showering. Max generously offers to help him out.---Dedicated to the wonderfulcosmic_bluewho wanted to read a fic about max bathing felix and was basically the entire reason i wrote this
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 197





	The pros and cons of breaking your arm

**Author's Note:**

> I flipped a coin to see what I would write; the soulmate AU ive been working on, or this. this is what you get.

“Felix… When was the last time you showered?” Max was standing in Felix’s doorway, a barely concealed look of disgust on his face. “I know it’s not unusual for everyone on this ship to smell like shit, but people are starting to complain about you specifically.” As much as Felix loved to disagree with Max, the vicar had a point. It had been a while since Felix’s last shower and maybe he was just blind to his own smell.

“Hey, don’t blame me, vic.” Felix gestured at the cast surrounding his right arm. “I got this thing to deal with. Can’t exactly shower comfortably when I can’t move my arm.” The break had been pretty nasty, and even though Ellie was a great sawbones it would still take a while for his arm to recover, much to Felix’s dismay. He mostly missed being able to go with the captain, but as long as his arm was broken he was a liability, not an asset, and that was the last thing he wanted to be.

“Right, I was hoping that you would at least _try_,” Max insisted, scowling in that signature way of his that made Felix’s blood boil. At least it wasn’t as bad as that smug look he got when he was about to prove Felix wrong or embarrass him in some other way.

“Those sound like the words of someone who’s offering their help.” Felix couldn’t keep a teasing grin off his face, because Max would never in a million years agree to something like that. He would sooner renounce his faith entirely than be naked in the same space as Felix.

“If it’ll get you to bathe then _yes_.”

_Oh._

“That bad, huh?” Felix asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, that bad,” Max affirmed. “You’re stinking up the ship and SAM has been threatening to incinerate you, so if we could kindly get this over with as soon as possible...”

“Wait… You’re serious?” Felix desperately tried to ignore how the thought of showering with vicar Max made his pants feel just a little tighter, but for some reason he got the idea that Max wasn’t going to let this one go.

“As serious as your fucking smell, Felix.” Max didn’t seem like the type to joke about this either, and Felix felt his face heat up. There was no way Felix wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of Max, but he wasn’t getting out of it.

* * *

That’s how they ended up crammed together in the ship’s tiny bathroom, and even though Max’s naked body was nearly pressed right up against Felix, he could still barely believe that this was really happening. He felt like he somehow had to fill the awkward silence between them, but he was also well aware that anything that might come out of his mouth in that moment would be incredibly stupid or incredibly embarrassing.

Max didn't give him the chance to say anything though, because the moment Felix even thought about opening his mouth Max put a hand on his hip to gently push him to the side. Felix felt his throat dry up from the small, yet intimate gesture and, instead of words, a choked-off noise left his mouth. He hoped Max hadn’t picked up on it, but the way the corner of his lips curved up slightly crushed all of those hopes into the ground.

The reason Max wanted him to move, apparently, was so he could reach for the soap, but he could've just asked Felix to step to the side instead of putting his hand on him. It was a stupid hang-up to have, though, considering the reason they were in this situation was literally for Max to put his hands on Felix, but it was still startling and foreign and uncomfortably gentle.

"Try not to make this more difficult than it has to be," Max said as he lathered some soap onto his hands, and his mouth was so close to Felix's face that it made his head spin a little. Max's voice sent shivers down his spine, and as much as he tried to will it not to, his cock was starting to become interested in the proceedings.

"You asking me not to make your life difficult? That's a joke, right?" If Felix didn't turn it into a joke it might turn into something completely different and he really wasn't ready to confront that side of him.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, but you're asking a lot of me as well, so I think this is a pretty fair request." And then he really put his hands on Felix, palms smoothing down his sides. It was a lot. Not just because one of his crewmates was helping him shower, but because it was Max specifically who was doing it. Max, who acted like he couldn't stand Felix most days, who rolled his eyes at anything he said. _That_ Max was now rubbing soap all over Felix's skin and it felt _good_.

Felix felt uncomfortable just standing there, but there wasn't much he could do other than let his gaze trail across Max's naked body. The man was quite a bit older than him, and his body was starting to show it, but despite that he was in surprisingly great shape, and if Felix dared to reach out he was sure he would feel solid muscle hidden under his skin.

He would never do that, of course, because even though their situation was intimate beyond belief, it was also fragile, and just one wrong move could end up shattering it like glass.

Max's hand swiped across his arm - the functioning one - and Felix had to bite the inside of his cheek. Every touch felt amplified by a million, Max's calloused fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake, and Max had to have noticed how much he was affecting Felix. There was no way he hadn't felt Felix tense up whenever he touched a particularly sensitive spot, or the way Felix had to clench his jaw so tight it hurt.

It was fine, though. Felix was fine. He could handle this. He could make it through this without making a massive fool of himself and then both he and Max could be on their way and nothing would be awkward between them-

Max dropped down to one knee to wash Felix's legs and Felix's brain short-circuited.

His face was right in front of Felix's cock, his hands smoothing along his thigh like this was all normal. There was nothing normal about it. The sight of Max beneath him and the feeling of his hands on Felix's skin were close to too much and he could feel himself start to get hard; Impossibly, stupidly hard. He wanted to die.

"Fuck," he gasped, a deep blush spreading all the way down to his chest. There were so many things he could say, so many words on the tip of his tongue, but none of them were even close to coherent, and in the end he could only cover his face in humiliation and hope that Max was having a good day.

"I knew I was talented with my hands, but I didn't know it could take so little." Max was mocking him, there were no two ways about it. His words were just short of calling Felix pathetic, but even though Felix had never been the most academically gifted, he knew how to read between the lines.

"Shut up, jackass. Don't flatter yourself too much," was what ended up coming out of Felix's mouth. The words were harsh and rude, but they were the only defence he had when he was naked and exposed with nowhere else to go.

"So you're saying you _don't _like it when I touch you?" Max asked, and his hands were _still_ on Felix's body, moving from the back of his legs to the front, his knuckles brushing against the sensitive skin of Felix's inner thighs. "Because you seem to like it a lot," Max added when Felix's cock twitched just from that barely-there touch.

Felix let out a noise that could only be described as 'needy' and he quickly took a step back, pressing his back firmly against the cool bathroom wall. This wasn't really happening. This was some weird nightmare crossed with an even weirder wet dream and soon he would wake up in his own bunk all by himself and everything would be _fine_.

Max rose back to his feet and at the very least Felix didn't feel like his dick was being scrutinized anymore, but now Max's eyes were on his beet-red face and for some reason that was way worse. There was nowhere to hide and Max could get a full view of just how touch-starved Felix really was. Because that's what had to be it, after all. It wasn't Max's touch specifically that set him off, anyone else would've evoked the same reaction.

Anyone else, but it had to be Max.

Felix really didn't know what he expected to happen next. Maybe Max would mock him a little more, _really _call him pathetic to his face, and then he'd leave Felix to pick up the pieces of himself. He definitely hadn't expected Max to wrap his soapy fingers around his aching dick and give it a teasing stroke.

"O-oh fuck," Felix moaned and his hips jerked forward on their own accord. He didn't know how to feel, conflicting emotions pulling him in multiple directions, but the most dominant one was arousal, and as much as Felix would like to put up a fight, he really couldn't. "Please..." He wasn't sure what he was begging for, all he knew was that he needed more.

A part of him wanted to reach out, put his hand on Max's shoulder for support, but the lines were so blurry and his brain was so foggy that all he could do was put his palm against the wall behind him and hope it would be enough to keep him from falling over. If Max noticed his struggle he didn't say anything about it, he just kept slowly stroking Felix's cock with that smug look on his face that made Felix want to knock it off him. He had to look away, because as infuriating as it was, it was also deeply arousing, and Felix wasn't sure if he could handle that. Instead his eyes followed the rivulets of warm water streaming down Max's skin, slowly dripping all the way down to his-

_Fuck. _He was so gone. Max was impossibly attractive and Felix felt his head spin with want.

"Ma-ax," he whimpered when Max swiped his thumb over the head of his cock and twisted his wrist just right. Felix's breathing was coming out in soft pants, his chest heaving slightly, and he had no idea what to do with himself.

"I thought you didn't like it when I touch you?" Max's voice was so low and gravelly and his hand stilled entirely, his fingers loosely wrapped around Felix's shaft. Felix bucked his hips desperately, but Max's grip wasn't enough and all he could do was whine.

"You're a jackass." There was no real power behind his voice, so blinded by arousal that he couldn't focus on anything else, and Max seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

"You know... patience is a virtue," Max purred and Felix had had about enough.

He didn't fully understand what inspired him to do it, but in a brief moment of confidence Felix put his hand on Max's cock and started stroking him. The vicar was hard, too, and even though Felix had gotten a close look at his cock not much earlier, it was an entirely different situation to actually feel it in his hand. Felix wasn't a stranger to fucking around with other men, but this was _Max_, and even in his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined this happening.

The surprised groan that got knocked out of Max's lungs was all worth it though, and for a few precious seconds Felix felt like he had the upper hand. His original intention had been to get Max just as desperate as him and then leave him hanging, the perfect revenge, but for some reason that noise alone was enough to change his mind.

"You are surprisingly good with that hand for someone who apparently can't do much with a broken arm," Max teased.

"You are surprisingly hard for someone who acted like he was forced into doing this," Felix shot back. His words sounded a little unconvinced, a little bit breathless, but all he could think about was how Max's hand was still on his cock without giving him any real pleasure and he was slowly starting to lose his mind.

Max batted Felix's hand away from his cock, and for a moment Felix felt rejected, but then Max took both their cocks into his hand and pressed their bodies together. Felix was certain his lungs just outright stopped working at that moment. He was hot all over, a stark contrast to the cold wall he was leaning against, and his cock was steadily leaking precum.

The shower was still on and Felix's wet hair was plastered to his forehead. He clumsily pushed it out of the way so he could look at Max's hand wrapped around their cocks, the way the water droplets fell onto his skin. It was almost hypnotizing, but a quiet groan right next to his ear snapped him right out of it. Max was enjoying this just as much as Felix was, and all Felix could do was put his hand on Max's shoulder and hang on for the ride.

Max's pace was perfect, not teasingly slow like it had been before, and with all the uncomfortable foreplay it was nearing on too much. He didn't want to embarrass himself and cum within 5 minutes like a horny teenager, but he was well aware that it was very likely to happen anyway. 

Another desperate moan spilled from his lips, bouncing off the walls of the tiny bathroom. He knew he had to look pathetic, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It just felt so good. The combination of Max touching his cock so perfectly, the hot water pounding onto his skin and Max’s free hand slipping between his back and the wall to steady him would end up being his undoing.

It only took one more firm stroke to get him to the edge, and another to push him over. Felix was done for, game over, and with the most pathetic whimper he spilled his release all over Max’s hand. He felt himself start to tremble, his orgasm crashing through his body like a tidal wave and causing his vision to white out for a few seconds. Max wasn’t far behind him, and with a low groan that made Felix’s cock twitch almost painfully he followed Felix over the edge.

Felix was panting, his forehead resting on Max’s firm shoulder, and if it weren’t for Max holding him up then he was pretty sure he would’ve collapsed on the floor long ago. It was an intimate moment, the two of them pressed so close together, and if they could stay like this for a little longer he wouldn’t mind at all.

“I think what we just did defeated the purpose of taking a shower,” Max murmured, and Felix just hummed in agreement. “We’ll just have to start all over.” There was a certain edge to Max’s voice that made Felix shiver in anticipation.

“Looks like we don’t have any other choice,” he replied, a quiet noise escaping his throat as he felt Max’s hand slide down his back. He only hoped they wouldn’t run out of hot water before they were done.

* * *

“Did I really smell that bad?” Felix asked later, when it was just the two of them hanging out in the kitchen.

“Hm? Oh, not much worse than usual, and certainly not any worse than the captain after they spent a week on Monarch,” Max replied, barely even looking up from his book to answer Felix’s question.

“I see…” Gears were turning in Felix’s head as he tried to make sense of that statement, but when it finally clicked he couldn’t hide a smug grin. He was never going to let that go.


End file.
